


Fun in the Sand

by Leobracer



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: F/M, Fondling, Groping, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leobracer/pseuds/Leobracer
Summary: “I’m gonna get you, Estelle!”“Catch me if you can, Yuri!”Yuri and Estelle spend some time together on the beach.





	Fun in the Sand

“I’m gonna get you, Estelle!”

“Catch me if you can, Yuri!”

Estelle ran as fast as she could, with Yuri right behind her. The two were currently on vacation together on a private beach that was owned by the Imperial Family. When they had came out to spend some time on the beach, Estelle surprised Yuri by taking off her swimsuit, and challenged Yuri to catch her.

Right now, Estelle was way ahead of Yuri. “Oof!”

Upon hearing that, Estelle turned around, and saw that Yuri was now laying face down on the ground. Lifting his head up, Yuri spat out some sand that had gotten into his mouth, and held his hand out to Estelle. “Hey do you think you can help me up?” Yuri asked.

Estelle however, giggled, and stuck her tongue out to Yuri. “Nice try, Yuri, but I’m not falling for that.” She said as she continued running.

As she did, Yuri simply chuckled in response, and helped himself up. “You can’t keep this up forever, Estelle.” Yuri called out as he continued chasing after Estelle.

Giggling, Estelle looked behind her as she ran down the beach. “I can and I wi- AH!”

Without looking where she was going, Estelle had nearly tripped on a mound of sand along her path. She was barely able to get her balance back up to continue running, but by that time, Yuri had all but caught up to her. With a full body tackle, Estelle found herself pinned to the ground by Yuri. “Got ya!”

Wasting no time, Yuri immediately reached his hands for Estelle’s sand covered breasts, and gave a squeeze, causing Estelle to let out a soft moan. “Told you I would get you.” Yuri said whispering in her ear.

Estelle giggled as she placed her hands and knees in the sand, moaning as Yuri stood over her, massaging her breasts.


End file.
